Drivers experience a wealth of connected services in vehicles today. On demand media playback and navigation, internet connectivity and a variety of other remotely supported services are available. Despite all of this connectivity and remote communication, drivers typically have to take a vehicle in for servicing if a problem occurs. That is, it is not often the case that a vehicle issue could be fixed by a remote technician.
In some instances, however, such as when the vehicle will not start, the driver cannot take the vehicle in for servicing. And even when the vehicle will start, many drivers avoid taking the vehicle in for maintenance because of the expectation of long waits for service. Many issues which are eventually fixed at the dealer may have been fixable by a driver at home, had the driver had the requisite knowledge to fix the problem.